


Heaven in Hell

by Nagatsu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagatsu/pseuds/Nagatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made no sense- how in the Hells does something feel wrong and right at the same time? This went against everything Syndra believed in. And the worst part of it all? She was okay with it. Syndrelia Lemon/Yuri. Requested by Creator0fWords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this only took…a month longer than I planned lmao. But hey, it’s done, and I think it turned out well ^_^ Still have two more requests to clear up, plus chapter two of the KatxLB fic, so I hope this will-
> 
> You know what, you’re here for the frickle frackle. Go, it’s right below this note! Go, go, go!

Sleeping soundly next to her, with an innocent look on her unconscious face, was the catalyst to Syndra’s heaven and hell.

She would never tell her, but many sleepless nights had been spent debating the wisdom of this decision. From the moment she was imprisoned, from the moment she saw just how sinister her homeland truly was, Syndra wanted nothing more than to destroy it all; to tear Ionia apart and build again from the ashes. They gave her a foundation for her Hell, and she wanted to build upon it.

But now…her mind was at a loss. Part of her still wanted that hell, wanted to use her spheres to crush this woman’s skull and toss the lifeless corpse back to the sea. But for every part that wanted that vengeance against her former homeland, there was another that craved something else entirely. The ember of vengeance she had nursed for so long was there, but it began to dull, and an alien warmth struggled to take its place.

Truly, Syndra had no idea what to make of it.

***

The Sovereign felt the presence heading towards her island long before she saw it. She had been meditating, trying to focus her magic into more powerful forms of energy manipulation when the disturbance broke her concentration. She was floating in the air and out the door in a matter of seconds, waiting for whatever storm awaited her. Strangely, she had been expecting a full assault- but for some reason, she could only detect a single person. How…curious.

From the edge of the sky, a mass gained form, and that form became a young attractive woman astride a flying blade. She had never seen any bladework of the sort, never seen anyone control swords in such a matter, let alone ride them. Not that it mattered to Syndra- if she was an Ionian puppet, she wouldn’t be leaving the island alive. As the woman stepped off her blade and pulled a lock of dark blue hair from her eyes, she did something that Syndra would never have expected- she bowed courteously.

“Are you Syndra, my lady?” The mysterious woman asked with a tone one might give an elder. “My name is Irelia Lito, Captain of the Ionian Guard, and I wish to discuss some things with you.”  
“There is nothing discuss, unless it involves your blood staining my island.” Her dark orbs began to cycle more quickly around her, eager to smash forcefully into the intruder.  
“I have no interest in doing combat with you, but if you would rather skip straight to the part where you try to kill me…”

On cue, another trio of dark spheres manifested behind Irelia, who was still focused on Syndra. “You are respectable. I commend you for it.” Syndra said casually, lips curling upward. “but unfortunately I cannot do the same for your wisdom.” It happened so quickly, but neither of them flinched. The three orbs flanking the Guard Captain made a beeline for her flesh, but her living blade was- inconceivably in Syndra’s eyes- even faster, impaling the orbs and causing them to dissipate in a small burst of black magic. The smile that had been on Syndra’s face disappeared, instead jumping ship to Irelia’s lips.

“What?” The blue-haired woman asked in mock surprise as her blades returned to her. “Did you expect me to just stand here and take it? Unfortunately for you, I don’t plan on dying here today.” Drawing back her leg into a defensive stance, Irelia heaved the mass of blades to her front, a look of determination on her face. 

“Shall we?”

***

The two of them fought for hours, a master’s dance of blades and magic. By the end of it, they were both exhausted and unable to continue. Syndra had even expelled so much of her magical energy that, when they finally chalked it up to a draw and she reluctantly agreed to talk to her, she had been unable to levitate and had to walk back to her home with the Guard Captain in tow. In another unexpected twist, Irelia did the one thing the Dark Sovereign had never dreamed of hearing; she gave Syndra an apology.

“On behalf of all of my people- all of our people- I am sorry for what pain you’ve been caused.” It had been so long ago, but Syndra remembered the words as clear as day. “While I am a member of the Elder Council, I will do anything in my power to make it up to you.”

Syndra had no rebuttal for that, had no idea what she could even consider as acceptable reparations, so she told Irelia to give her time to think, to process all of this. That was how it started really, but over time, it became less about appeasing Syndra and more about spending time with each other. The Sovereign learned that Irelia’s childhood had not been as calm as she assumed- from losing her father at an early age to nearly dying on the battlefield in her homeland, the Guard Captain’s piercing eyes obscured a pain few fully understood. “We have little control of how our lives begin,” Irelia had told her, calmly sipping a cup of green tea. “But we can always fight to choose how it ends.”

And now, here they were, sharing both their pain and a bed in an early, cloud-blessed morning. Normally Syndra was up before the dawn, honing her magical ability as soon as she received enough sleep. But for the past few days, this was how she spent her mornings; having an inner battle while watching the gentle face of her lover. Despite it all, she could watch Irelia sleep forever. Part of her yearned to stay in this bed, forever, with nothing but the soft groans of the wind and the softer groans of Irelia’s breath.

As if to end her fantasy, the Guard Captain began to stir. With a quiet yawn, the lithe woman rubbed her eyes, turning towards Syndra and giving her a weak, sleepy smile. “Morning.”  
“Good morning.” Syndra nodded, trying to look as if she herself had just awoken as well. “It’s Monday.”  
“So excited to see me go?” Feigning a look of shock, Irelia pressed a hand to her mouth. “You know I don’t have to leave for a while.”

That had been their little arrangement- until Irelia could convince the other Elders Syndra was not a threat, the Sovereign leaving the island would be treated by the Ionian military as an act of war. So the Captain spent her weekdays fulfilling her duties and obligations to her people when not campaigning on Syndra’s behalf, and flew back to the island every weekend. There, the pair would go for walks around the perimeter, do a little meditation or training together, and generally enjoy each other’s company.

Though recently, through some manner of divine intervention, the two had added love-making to that list of activities.

“I get it, I get it, I have to get up,” Irelia conceded, laying against Syndra’s chest. “But right now, I just want to hold you for a bit.” Silently, the Sovereign consented, and the both of them lay together in relative darkness as cloud-obscured light filtered through the windows. Their combined warmth under the blanket was almost stifling, but neither of them gave complaint, enjoying the feeling of being together more than the heat could make them uncomfortable.

Eventually, Syndra opened her mouth to tell Irelia she should begin getting dressed, but a cold feeling along her stomach killed the words on her lips. Irelia’s fingers began to draw small circles along the Sovereign’s shirt, slow and methodical, before trailing downward, pausing at the hem of her underwear. Syndra’s breath caught in her throat and her upper body stiffened in surprise, but her legs responded differently, spreading slightly in anticipation of what was to come. There wasn’t any noise from Irelia’s side of the bed, only the rustle of fabric, and the quick and quiet pops as she kissed up to Syndra’s collarbone.  
She started to open her mouth again, only barely managing to find the words after the fingers entered her underwear. “You have…to go soon-”  
“It’s about ten A.M. and I don’t have to be there until eleven. I’m always a half an hour early, so that gives us twenty minutes for this and ten minutes for me to get home and get ready. Objections?”  
Syndra began to do just that, but a penetration of her slit rendered her mute. Rather than words, rough breathing escaped her lips, while Irelia’s tongue danced around her earlobe. “I will be quick,” the blue-haired woman said quietly into Syndra’s ear. “I promise.”

Nodding her consent, the Sovereign closed her eyes, laying her head against the pillow. Irelia’s digits picked up the pace now that they had been given permission, deftly sliding in and out of Syndra’s sopping wet hole. Breathing became gasps and moans, and the woman who sought power was now tensing and shaking, submitting to the touch of her former enemy. Her body had more than readily given itself to the Captain, matching each thrust with movement of her own.

After no more than a few minutes, a strange whirlwind of pleasure began to build in Syndra’s chest. Her moans became louder and her own movements became faster, breasts bouncing under her nightshirt with each thrust. She wanted to say Irelia’s name in orgasm, wanted to affirm her need for her, but instead, she bit her tongue, crying out in silent ecstasy as Irelia curled her fingers and gently tugged on the Sovereign’s earlobe. “Cum for me- Captain’s orders.” It was a command Syndra willingly followed- her body tensed and relaxed all at once, and the pressure within her walls exploded all over Irelia’s fingertips. It was several seconds of perfection, but flawed; why could she not say Irelia’s name?

When her orgasm subsided, Syndra pulled Irelia’s mouth to hers, and the two of them shared silent kisses for three of their remaining thirteen minutes. This was also a silent confirmation between them-on top of both pairs of soaked panties, now discarded like trash- that Syndra’s orgasm was just the start of things to come. “Ten minutes,” the Sovereign muttered between their touches. “That’s not enough time for both of us to do what must be done, and for you to get there on time.”  
“So you’re saying,” Irelia countered, rolling onto her back. “We need to improvise.”  
“Well, yes, but-“

As the words slipped from her mouth, Syndra found herself being ushered forward, despite her initial confusion, until she was now hovering over Irelia’s head. “Quickly. You said yourself that we don’t have much time.” The words entered Syndra’s ears, but she did not hear them; she was more interested in what was to come next. Wrapping her fingers around her wooden headboard, She could only bite her lips in anticipation as she lowered her freshly pleasured slit onto Irelia’s waiting mouth.

Normally, after they finished…doing what they did, they would both stop and rest. Twice would have seemed unnecessary and distracting. But now, the thought that this would be the last time she felt those lips on her soaking wet snatch erased the idea from Syndra’s mind. In fact, she was all the more eager now that she had already come once, pressing her thighs against Irelia’s face and riding the Captain like a witch atop a broom.

What was once a quiet and relaxing room was now awash with a cacophony of sloshing noises and calls of pleasure. Syndra’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, freeing one of her hands from the death-grip it held on the headboard to lean back and shove her fingers inside her lover’s soaking walls. Irelia’s tongue stuttered for a moment, but soon resumed its assault on the Sovereign’s walls with a barrage of lashes and licks, tongue lodged deeply within her warm core. Together, they both gave and received their own pleasure, Irelia’s tongue and Syndra’s finger working in tandem as they both moved each other closer and closer to orgasm.

If she was being honest, however, Syndra knew Irelia was doing most of the work, and she was fine with that. There was a part of her that wanted to know how her tongue could move the way it did, but that part was grossly overridden by the pressing need to have it shoved as deeply inside her as it could be. While it was difficult for her to maintain focus, Syndra didn’t allow her fingers to pause in the slightest, relishing the pull of Irelia’s walls as they tried to suck her digits deeper and deeper into the moist crevice, pausing for only a moment to rub the budding clit that almost begged to be fondled.

As the ball of heat building inside her threatened to push her over the edge, Syndra resisted with every bit of her willpower. She didn’t want it to end, didn’t want to lose this erotic high that she only touched when she was with Irelia. The other woman, however, did not share the same sentiment; she could feel the Captain’s walls tightening around both of her fingers, could feel the body begin to shake in anticipation. Syndra could now exert her power over the woman however she chose; she could withdraw her fingers and make her wait, even refuse until she had been satiated herself.

But for once, amazingly, Syndra thought of someone other than herself. 

Instead, she curled her fingers and pressed them against the spongy organ within the Captain’s pussy, bracing herself for the woman’s reaction. Almost immediately, she felt a burst of air expelled onto her dripping slit as Irelia came beneath her, body tensing as she expelled her sticky fluid around Syndra’s fingers. Initially worried, the Sovereign began to raise her hips to let the woman breathe, only to gasp in shock when Irelia forcefully pulled her back to her mouth, redoubling her efforts even as her own orgasm subsided. Syndra’s grip on the headboard tightened to the point she could feel the wood begin to crack under her fingers. The feeling gnawing at her to resist as long as she could melted away, and finally, she let herself surrender completely.

“Irelia!” The single word burst from her lips as Syndra’s body came violently onto Irelia. She hung onto the headboard for dear life as Irelia did the same with Syndra’s thighs, keeping up her lashes while the silver-haired woman’s juices ran down her face. As her orgasmic high crested and dwindled, Syndra’s legs wobbled and her throat was screamed raw, her body was drained and her mind lost, but through it all, it was the name of the woman on her lips that brought her back to the land of the living.

“Goodness, Irelia.” Syndra murmured, her voice harsh and low as the Captain released her legs, allowing her to slide back next to her. “I do not…know where to begin.”  
“Let’s wait before we get to the speaking portion, then.” Irelia suggested instead, pulling the woman close. “We have maybe…forty-eight seconds before I need to leave.” This was Syndra’s time- she needed to fully explain her confusion before…before mistakes occurred  
that she could not undo.

Instead, Irelia shook her head, turning to look Syndra in the eyes. “I know what you’re going to say. You don’t want me to leave. You don’t want me to stay, either. I understand, you don’t know what to do with me. You just want whatever we have- whatever we call this- to make sense. But until it does-“ She paused for a moment to lean forward and quickly kiss Syndra on the lips. “-I’m perfectly happy in this little Purgatory we have.”

Purgatory. That was as apt a word for it as Syndra could have decided, and it hadn’t even been her that chose it. It wasn’t paradise, but it was nowhere near Hell, either. That was fine with her. Instead of agreeing however, she got right to the point: “You are going to be late. And when the Ionian army comes knocking upon my chambers, I will remember it was you who brought their wrath upon me.”  
“Alright, alright, I’ll get up,” Irelia finally conceded, throwing on whatever outfit she could find from the myriad assortment she had left from her previous visits. “Five days, yeah? Behave yourself.” Syndra actually scoffed, turning away as Irelia stood in the frame of her bedroom door.

“I love you as well.” She said in a voice just above a whisper before she left the room, barely missing out on Syndra suddenly snap to attention. With the realization that she was alone once again, the Sovereigns eyed her fingers with disdain, still heavy with the scent of Irelia’s warm slit.

It would be a very long week.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this far…or just scrolling to the bottom. In any case, there is a button below this that lets you favorite and review and all that cool stuff! Yes, this is the part where I beg you to leave a review or fav- Everyone does this; sue me. Also, my Twitter and Tumblr are in my bio if you want to ask me questions, plus an alternative link on FF for all of my fics if you’re an FF kind of person.
> 
> In any case, clean up those fluids and have a wonderful day!


End file.
